Celos 2
by Aerumna
Summary: El título lo dice todo, la pregunta es ¿Cómo lidiara Ren con los celos?


El torneo había terminado, todos regresaron a casa, dos de ellos tenían cosas pendientes pero solo uno de ellos estaba dispuesto a arreglar las cosas lo antes posible.

Los años pasaron, después de seis años se reencontraron en casa de Yoh para festejar una navidad, todos confirmaron en quedarse hasta año nuevo y así, estar todos juntos. Uno a uno fueron llegando, casi todos estaban ahí, solo faltaban los originarios de Hokkaido, algo que extraño a todos ya que eran los primeros en llegar, se preguntaban si asistirían, cuando se escuchó la puerta, contento Yoh fue a abrir, se encontró con los dos sonrientes hermanos. Se saludaron efusivamente y se quedaron platicando animados en la entrada, Horo se había vuelto más alto y fornido pero no de forma exagerada, ya no usaba la bandana y su rebelde cabello caía elegantemente sobre su maduro rostro, por su lado Pilica, comenzaba a tener la figura de una mujer con su estrecha cintura, sus caderas y busto, su largo cabello le daba una figura estilizada, no cabía duda que a ambos les había favorecido el cambio, Yoh platicaba animadamente con ellos, hasta que sintió como le golpeaban en la cabeza.

-Au- ahí estaba Ren, Horo le miró sorprendido, al verlo más alto, delgado y con su cabello a su hombro, le sonrió como solo lo hacía con él, Ren le miró de reojo y desvió la mirada avergonzado.

-Tardas demasiado, Anna ya quiere cenar.

-Jijiji se me olvido hacerlos pasar- por la cabeza de todos cayó una gota.

-Y no podían hacerlo hasta que te quites de la entrada- Yoh volvió a reír y se hizo a un lado, ambos hermanos entraron.

-Hola Ren- Pilica besó la mejilla de Ren, Horo le dio un apretón en el hombro en forma de saludo, ambos hermanos entraron, dejaron sus maletas en el corredor y se dirigieron a donde escucharon las amenas conversaciones, en cuanto entraron, todos les miraron.

-HORO, PILICA- los saludo efusivo Chocolove.

-Moreno- lo saludó con una cálida sonrisa Horo, eso no le gusto a Ren, todos se levantaron para saludar con cariño a ambos hermanos, una vez terminada la cálida bienvenida, todos se sentaron.

-¿Por qué han llegado tan tarde?- Comenzábamos a pensar que no vendrían- habló el moreno preocupado.

-Ah eso- habló apenado Horo, rascándose la cabeza y desviando la mirada, Pilica rió y orgullosa dijo.

-Un sujeto en la calle, estaba tratando de convencernos de que entráramos a una agencia de modelos- les dijo con una sonrisa, todos les miraron sorprendidos, se dieron cuenta que ambos en verdad podían serlo.

-Bueno si, ya ¿Y ustedes que cuentas? ¿Cómo han estado?- cambio la conversación un apenado Horo.

-Estoy finalizando la academia- habló contento Lyserg.

-Que bien verde, ¿y vas a ser detective al igual que tú padre?

-Si- contestó con una gran sonrisa.

-Que bueno, felicidades.

-Gracias.

-Yo, bueno he entrado a un pequeño espectáculo en New York- dijo un apenado Chocolove.

-Que bueno moreno- todos le felicitaron.

-Yo encontré mi lugar favorito, aquí en Funbari- dijo contento Ryu

-¿Y Billy?- preguntó divertido Horo, Ryu se sonrojó violentamente y comenzó a balbucear.

-Yo… este… él… no… yo… no sé de que hablas- dijo al fin. Todos rieron divertidos.

-¿Ren?-lo ánimo Horo.

-No tengo por qué decirles mis planes- Lyserg sonrió nostálgico, ahí estaba el Ren de niños.

-Bueno, ya que el chino enojón no nos dirá, ¿qué has hecho Yoh?

-Poner todo en orden para la inauguración- dijo con una sonrisa y una gota cayendo de su cabeza.

-Que bien…- iba a continuar Horo, cuando escuchó la voz de Lyserg

-¿Y tú Horo?- el de cabellos azules le miró y le sonrió.

-Yo… estoy a un semestre de terminar la carrera de biología- todos le miraron asombrados, Horo se sintió incómodo.

-Jejeje ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

-Primero modelo y ahora un buen estudiante.

-Que no soy modelo.

-Pero podrías serlo, en verdad tienes el físico- opinó Chocolove

-Es verdad, ambos lo tienen- opinó Lyserg

-No regresemos a eso- habló un tanto fastidiado Horo –Mejor adivinen quien pronto va a casarse- desvió la conversación, todos le miraron sorprendidos, Ren mostró otro tipo de emoción.

-¿QQQQQQQUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE?- colectivo

-Tan joven-

-Aún les falta mucho por vivir-

-¿Quién es?- preguntó curioso Lyserg, ambos hermanos se miraron y Pilica enseñó un hermoso anillo en su dedo anular.

-WWWWWWOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW FELICIDADES- todos se acercaron a felicitar a la menor de los Usui, Pilica estaba feliz y sonrojada por los comentarios de sus amigos.

-No te da vergüenza Horo, es más pequeña y ya se va a casar-

-Es Horo y no, de hecho me salvé que me comprometieran también- Ren le miró sorprendido y se alejó, todos siguieron poniéndose al día, ya entrada la noche, cada uno se fue despidiendo para dirigirse a sus habitaciones, Horo esperó a que todos se fueran, tomo la mano de Ren con cariño.

-Ren- le llamó suavemente, con anhelo, el de China se mostró renuente –Ren- le volvió a llamar, esta vez si le miró

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Después de lo que pasó la última vez, me preguntas que quiero- Ren se sonrojó recordaba aquella vez que se despidieron.

FLASH BACK

Un tímido Horo se acercó a despedirse de Ren.

-Adiós Ren, te voy a extrañar.

-… Si, yo también- Horo le miró sorprendido y le sonrió.

-Te quiero.

-¿Eh?- Ren no pudo reaccionar pues en ese momento unos suaves labios se posaban sobre los suyos.

END FLASH BACK

-Aún con la distancia y el tiempo, te sigo queriendo.

-Éramos unos mocosos- Horo sonrió enternecido.

-Sigues siendo obstinado, sé que tú también me quieres.

-No digas tonterías- le dijo nervioso.

-No, solo habló por lo que vi, cuando les dije lo del compromiso, vi cómo te ponías nervioso, después mostraste alivio cuando dije que era Pilica- Horo esperó a ver si Ren contestaba algo, al no ser así, continuó –Te amo Ren- el de ojos dorados le miró asombrado, Horo aprovechó esto para besarlo, al separarse le dijo –. Y se que tú también lo haces- Ren se alejó molesto y altanero dijo.

-No digas estupideces Usui, un Tao jamás se enamoraría de alguien como tú- al terminar de decir esas palabras se arrepintió.

-Con que así son las cosas, bien gran Tao- fue todo lo que dijo y se alejó sin mirar atrás, Ren tuvo deseos de alcanzarlo y decirle que esas palabras no eran verdad que por el contrario lo que él había dicho era cierto pero su orgullo se lo impidió, se quedó ahí, hasta que dieron las tres de la mañana, decidido a hablar con Horo se dirigió a la habitación entró y le despertó.

-Oye, tenemos que hablar.

-Es muy temprano ¿no puede ser mañana antena?

-¿Qué? ¿Chocolove?- lo sacó de la cama.

-Si es muy importante- habló resignado y cansado.

-¿Dónde está Horo?

-El hielito- bostezó –Me pidió que le cambiará la habitación porque quería un viaje tranquilo y no quería estar peleando- Ren le soltó y Chocolove cayó

-Que modos- se quejó y volvió a quedarse dormido, Ren no podía creer eso, el tonto de Horo se había tomado muy enserio su último comentario, debía hablar con él y arreglar eso pronto.

La mañana llegó y todos en la pensión comenzaron "a ayudar" con las labores domésticas, Horo tuvo cuidado de no encontrarse a Ren y por el contrario se le veía muy contento con Lyserg, algo que cabreo al de china, había terminado de vigilar a Yoh y ahora iba en busca de Horo, le encontró muy sonriente con el cabeza de lechuga, molesto, dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación.

En otra ocasión, se enteró por Chocolove que se encontraba en el comedor, se dirigió ahí a hablar con él pero le encontró a punto de besar a Lyserg, hizo un ruido fuerte, sobresaltando a los otros dos.

-Perdón ¿interrumpí algo?- dijo fríamente.

-Eh, no solo le quite una pestaña a Lyserg- se la mostró.

Ren se sintió más furioso con eso, se había puesto celoso por nada, Lyserg y Horo se miraron confusos y siguieron platicando.

Ren mascullaba maldiciones contra Horo, era su culpa el haberse metido hasta su corazón. Como esos incidentes pasaron muchos, como cuando encontró muy juntos a ambos en las aguas termales, incluso Horo lavó la espalda del inglés o como cuando encontró a Lyserg sobre Horo en una pose muy sugestiva o incluso cuando él cabeza de lechuga compartió su comida con Horo, Ren estaba cansado de eso pero lo peor era que Horo ni siquiera le miraba.

Vio su oportunidad el día de noche buena, todos estaban felices cenando, se repartieron abrazos y regalos, Horo le miró triste y se alejó, eso lo desconcertó, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo, todos reían y bebían, Horo se disculpó pues necesitaba aire fresco, estaban tan animados que nadie notó su ausencia, Ren le siguió, necesitaba hablar con él, le siguió hasta el pasillo que daba al jardín pero no le encontró, eso lo desconcertó.

-Pareciera que el gran Ren Tao está siguiendo a una insignificante persona- escuchó su voz en una esquina, eso le dolió.

-Mira, cometí un error, estaba enojado y dije eso.

-Es lo que piensas.

-Horo…

-Se que no te importa y puedes tirarlo pero… Feliz Navidad Ren- pasó a su lado, le dejó una caja envuelta con hermosos colores y se alejó, Ren estaba sorprendido que no alcanzó a reaccionar, fue tarde cuando intento alcanzarlo, se quedo ahí, suspiró y con mucho cuidado abrió el regalo, se encontró con una hermosa y fina pulsera, le pareció que era oro blanco, se la colocó sin dejar de preguntarse como había hecho el de Hokkaido para comprarla. Cuando regresó a la fiesta se molesto por lo que vio, Lyserg estaba vendando de ojos y tocaba el cuerpo de Horo, todos le miraban expectante y reían al ver las trampas que hacía el de cabellos azules poniendo su codo o mano.

-Tengo que hablar con este idiota- les dijo, tomó a Horo por el brazo y lo sacó de ahí.

-Oye, estamos jugando- Ren le fulminó con la mirada, le llevó fuera de la pensión.

-Eso es lo que quiero saber, ¿a qué demonios estás jugando Usui?

-No entiendo a que se refiere el gran Ren Tao.

-Déjate de eso.

-Pero si te estoy tratando como dices merecerlo- habló molesto.

-Déjate de eso- habló comenzando a desesperarse. Horo simplemente se cruzó de brazos y giró su rostro para evitar mirarlo, eso le dolió, decidido se acercó, giró su rosto y le besó.

-Te quiero tonto- Horo le miró con una sonrisa.

-Ahora lo admites.

-Sí, me sentí mal cuando dije eso, te quiero y más te vale que dejes de celarme con el tonto cabeza de lechuga-

-Pero si no te estaba celando- habló sorprendido.

-Así y ¿por qué casi lo besas en el comedor?

-Le quite una pestaña.

-En el baño, lavaste su espalda.

-Siempre lo hago, no lo recuerdas- le miró confuso, Ren se estaba quedando sin recursos.

-Cuando estaba sobre ti- habló triunfante.

-Le estaba mostrando como defenderse en una situación así, me comento que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo en la academia, le estaba costando trabajo- Ren se quedó sin armas, Horo se acercó a abrazarlo.

-Tuviste que llegar a este punto para que te dieras cuenta de lo que sientes por mí.

-Cállate.

-No, ahora que lo has admitido, no te dejare ir.

-¿QUÉ?

-Ay gatito, eres tan lindo- le abrazó restregando una mejilla con la de su novio.

-Basta.

-No, vamos a decirle a nuestros amigos.

-¿Decirles qué?

-Que somos novios.

-No, me retracto de lo dicho, te odio, eres un ser molesto.

-Jejeje tan tierno, esperas que te crea con ese sonrojo- Ren se vio sorprendido y se sonrojo aún más.

-¿Vamos?- le preguntó tomando su mano, Ren se sintió bien al sentir su cálida mano, sujetando la suya, eso era una de las cosas que le gustaba de Horo, no importaba el frió que hiciera, él siempre estaba cálido.

Cuando regresaron ambos se sorprendieron al ya no encontrar a nadie, al ver la hora se sorprendieron al notar que se habían tardado.

-¿Dónde vamos a dormir? Por tú estupidez el chango duerme conmigo-

-No lo digas así, suena muy feo- dijo en un puchero –Ya sé- contesto –Vamos, ayúdame- le dijo, corriendo a la habitación de Ren, tomando el futón donde dormía Chocolove.

-Eso, no va a funcionar, se va a despertar.

-El moreno duerme como piedra, vamos ayúdame- Ren suspiró y le ayudó, lentamente arrastraron a Chocolove a la habitación de Lyserg, en el camino tuvieron algunos incidentes, como chocar con la pared por no calcular bien, casi tiran al moreno del futón, chocaron entre ellos un par de veces, sofocaron sus risas entre sus manos, cuando lograron su objetivo, dejaron ahí a Chocolove y corrieron a su habitación, al llegar se soltaron a reír divertido, se quedaron mirando fijamente al otro, lentamente se fueron acercando hasta fundirse en un beso.

-Solo tenemos un futón- dijo Ren, Horo sonrió, se despojo de sus zapatos y playera, lo que provoca un sonrojo en Ren, Horo se acomodó en el futón.

-Ven- le pidió esperándolo con los brazos abiertos, Ren dudó pero terminó por quitarse los zapatos y acomodarse el pecho de Horo, quien lo recibió gustoso, se acomodaron y durmieron por primera vez juntos.

Epílogo

Todos miraban confundidos a Horo y Ren, ya que Ren se encontraba sentado desayunando y Horo atrás abrazándolo con cariño, mientras Ren le ofrecía de su desayuno.


End file.
